1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wafer processing method which can process a large-diameter wafer by using existing equipment to the maximum.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plurality of crossing division lines are formed on the front side of a semiconductor wafer (which will be hereinafter referred to also simply as wafer) to thereby partition a plurality of regions where a plurality of devices such as ICs and LSIs are respectively formed. The back side of the wafer is ground to reduce the thickness of the wafer to a desired thickness. Thereafter, the wafer is divided along the division lines to obtain the individual devices, which are widely used in various electrical equipment such as mobile phones and personal computers.
In dividing the semiconductor wafer, a cutting apparatus called a dicing apparatus is widely used. The dicing apparatus includes a chuck table for holding the wafer and cutting means for rotatably supporting a cutting blade. The wafer is supported through a dicing tape to an annular frame prior to holding the wafer on the chuck table. To improve the productivity, the diameter of the wafer tends to be increased as to 200 mm, 300 mm, and 450 mm. Accordingly, it is essential to develop a processing apparatus such as a dicing apparatus and a grinding apparatus conforming to such a large-diameter wafer.